In general, antennas for mobile communication systems are installed on higher places using telegraph poles and the like to increase their possible propagation distances. For instance, the antennas are installed on roofs of buildings in urban areas, and mounted at different heights on plains or mountain tops in suburban or rural areas.
As a common example, in urban areas, poles are set up on roofs of buildings, fixing bars are mounted on tops of the poles, and then communication antennas are installed on the fixing bars.
Because antennas for mobile communication systems are installed on high places such as building roofs in urban areas, the mobile communications antennas are well noticeable to human eyes, spoiling the scenic beauty of surroundings in the urban areas. Such antenna installation may significantly harm environments of buildings especially when a large number of mobile communication antennas are installed in the buildings by many different carriers, causing a reduction in values of the buildings.
In particular, in-building antennas installed in skyscrapers should not spoil the beauty of indoor environments, which makes it very difficult to install the antennas in proper places.
Even though the mobile communications antennas should be installed in appropriate locations to provide seamless wireless communications, most building owners avoid the antenna installation because of the spoiling of the beauty of the buildings or surroundings.